Frank Videli
Frank Videli is a character in Part 9, the owner of a Jazz bar in New York City. He appears in the New York City arc and is the first major antagonist of Part 9. Appearance Frank Videli '''is a short, fat man. He wears a chef outfit without the hat with white dress pants. He wears a necklace with a small apple charm around his neck. He summons his Stand by reaching into his pockets like he's grabbing for it, but his pockets are empty upon inspection. Abilities '''Frank Videli '''is the user for the Stand NYC Weather Report, a crystal ball that allows him to see the outcome of choices and events before they happen. He is physically weak, but he uses his ability to avoid attacks that he can see coming and land hits with thrown items by causing chain reactions wherever possible. In his fight against Johnny America, he used his Stand to foresee that by throwing heavy bar equipment directly into the ceiling would cause the chandelier above Johnny to fall due to the residents of the apartment above the bar bashing down on the floor. Frank has also shown himself to be very forwards planning, seeing that Johnny was coming to attack him he began looking through all possible routes the encounter could go down, allowing him to counter, block, or otherwise evade the vast majority of Johnny's attacks in the opening of their fight. History '''Frank Videli is the owner of a Jazz bar in the city of New York. He awoke to his Stand ability at the age of 22, after several failed business ventures. He joined a gang and used his ability to make valuable business deals, eventually opening his own establishment, using it as both a source of income and a front to an illegal goods trade. Frank went to business school from the age of 17 until 19, dropping out. Frank had little to no talent when it came to business sense and failed every core unit exam he took. When he turned 20, he began attempting to start his own businesses, the first of which was a fruit bar. The bar failed due to his location, surrounded by several cheaper fast food variant restaurants. This continued for about a year before he was finally forced to stop. Frank took out several loans from loansharks and couldn't afford to pay the interest added. Frank was allowed to work for the gang to repay his debt. During a shootout between his and a rival gang, Frank was forced to decide between attempting to save a gang member he had become friends with, or attempting to go for a discarded pistol and executing the last enemy gang member. This is when he awoke to his Stand ability, it showed him that saving his friend would lead to his death, and so Frank let them die and survived, killing the final enemy gang member. Having wiped out the threat of an enemy gang, the leader of Frank's gang decided to free him of his debt. Despite not needing to stay, Frank remained in the gang and opened his Jazz bar, using it to traffic illegal items for the gang.